Heat exchange systems are used in various industries for a myriad of applications. Common applications of the heat exchange systems include heating ventilation and air-conditioning (HVAC) installations. In such installations, fluid is circulated through the heat exchange system for heat exchange to occur at a bundle of tubes making up a portion of the heat exchange system. Heat exchange efficiency at the bundle of tubes requires debris and fouling deposits accumulated therewithin to be substantially removed. Taking the heat exchange system off-line for physical flushing is not only ineffective but also disallow use of the heat exchange system for the duration it remains off-line.
Cleaning systems for use in conjunction with the heat exchange systems uses elastomeric balls transported by fluid to be fed and circulated in the heat exchange system. When the elastomeric balls passage through the bundle of tubes during circulation in the heat exchange system, any debris or fouling deposits in the bundle of tubes are pushed out. The elastomeric balls are then subsequently retrieved by the cleaning system.
However, it is known in the art that such cleaning systems utilises complex mechanisms for introducing the elastomeric balls into the heat exchange system and for the subsequent retrieval of the elastomeric balls therefrom. The complex mechanisms require frequent maintenance and proper coordination between mechanisms during use. Additionally, the configurations of existent cleaning systems known in the art are complicated and require extensive modifications to the heat exchange system in order for the cleaning system to be incorporated for use with the corresponding heat exchange system.
Therefore, there is an apparent need for an improved cleaning system for addressing the foregoing problems.